It is often desirable to conduct surveys of large numbers of people regarding politics or consumer products. It is usual to prepare special lists on which this information can be recorded. These procedures are time consuming and expensive. A simplified procedure is needed which takes advantage of existing lists and makes it unnecessary to prepare a new list for conducting the survey. The answers to these survey questions should be recordable on the census list.